The reality behind 'Phan'
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan posts a last minute video to his channel which causes Phil to ask a lot of questions. What does this mean for the boys?
1. The Video

**My first Phanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan makes a final adjustment to the tripod before sitting down at his usual spot in front of his bed. Taking a deep breath he hits the record button.

"Hello internet!" he calls perkily, even though he doesn't feel that way. "So today's edition will be a follow up to my video about 'shipping'. I think we all remember that one don't we? If not go watch it first, link in the description. Now I know what you're all thinking! Dan, what can you possibly add to this topic? Well I'm glad you asked. This is about a specific type of shipping, the 'Phan' shipping to be specific."

The brunette takes a few seconds to breathe deeply, knowing he can edit them out later on.

"Now I know many of you are aware of this shipping, and I get hundreds of comments asking everyday 'Is Phan real?' or 'Are you and Phil together?'. Well today I am going to answer these questions for you. Prepare to be underwhelmed! No. we are not together." Dan continues, straight faced expression adorning his features. He squeezes his eyes closed for a second. Now for the hard part.

"The main reason I wanted to tell you guys this information is because of the following reason. I find Phil very attractive. There! I said it! Once upon a time I quite fancied Phil, and wanted to be romantically involved with him, but like I said that was a long time ago. You may now be wondering 'Dan, you don't usually share this much in your videos? Why are you telling us this?'. Well my little danosaurs, it's so you can STOP SENDING ME LINKS TO FANFICTION! " he finishes, raising his voice slightly but by no means shouting.

"I understand the effort that you guys put into them, but the 'Phan' related ones remind me of something that once could have been. While I am over that period of my life, it can still get me down at how much of a fail I am…so yeah. There it is, my thoughts, just breathe them in. Actually don't, they could be poisonous. So thanks for listening to my personal rant, and please take into consideration what I've said. Bye!" Dan finishes, waving at the camera coolly.

He plugs the camera into his computer, editing the video for a while before uploading it.

(Page break)

Phil's P.O.V

I wake slowly, rubbing my face into the soft lion plushie next to my pillow as I stretch. I come around for a few minutes before reaching over to grab my glasses. Now that I can see I glance at the alarm clock and see that its half past twelve.

"Wow, I've slept in pretty late. Not even Dan gets up this late." I chuckle, not worrying because I have nowhere to be. Grabbing my mac from my bedside table, I open up twitter.

'Just woke up and it's already afternoon! #Lazy #Iregretnothing' I tweet, and sit back waiting for some replies to entertain myself. My laptop chimes signalling a few replies but before I know it they're flooding in. Every reply seems to be a link to the same video so I open it up. I'm slightly surprised when it takes me to Dan's main channel; he's not due to upload for another few days yet.

Reading the most recent video title it's safe to say that I'm confused.

"The reality behind 'Phan'" I read out loud before opening the video. I watch Dan's face load onto my screen and watch intently. It seems like a standard video of him complaining about fan fiction before I hear his words.

"…the following reason. I find Phil very attractive. There! I said it! Once upon a time I quite fancied Phil, and wanted to be romantically involved with him, but like I said that was a long time ago."

The video continues to play, but I can only focus on those words. 'Wanted to be romantically involved with him.'

Why did I not know this?! Why didn't he ever tell me! I've been in love with him since the first month we met! I suppose he doesn't exactly know that, but still!

I lay in bed, processing this new information when something else hits me. '**Wanted**'. Passed tense. Does he no longer want to have a relationship with me? Why? What happened?

Quickly deciding I wouldn't find any answers from my bed, I scrambled out of my room to find Dan sitting on the sofa eating cereal.

He glances up at me, smiling slightly.

"Morning! Or should I say Afternoon…" he says, laughing quietly.

"Why did you stop?" I say, cutting to the chase.

He looks adorably confused for a second before answering.

"Stop eating my cereal you mean? Because I was talking to you… can't do that with a mouthful" he says slowly, before putting another spoonful in his mouth.

"No, Why did you stop wanting to have a relationship with me." I say bluntly.

He starts choking around his sugar puffs in shock, coughing a few up in the process.

"Wha-?!" he stutters, startled.

"I saw the video Dan, you had to know I'd see it eventually." I say softly. "Why did you stop?"

He looks at me embarrassed before turning away.

"I don't wanna talk about it Phil."

"Well that's a shame, because is do." I insist, moving to sit next to him. "Why did you stop?"

Getting no answer I persist.

"Dan why did you stop loving me?" I ask again. He stands up from the sofa suddenly, angry tears in his eyes.

"I never stopped Phil. I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting to be with you! I'm just realistic that's all. You are a fucking beautiful human being; you're adorable, caring, funny and so damn attractive. How could I even hope for someone like you to want a train wreck like me? So I decided to forget about it, I'd rather have you as my best friend than embarrass you with unwanted feelings from someone like me." He finishes, voice breaking slightly.

I take a second to comprehend that the near perfect creature in front of me even thought for a second he wasn't good enough for me. If anything he's too good for me.

"Dan how can you say that about yourself? Can't you se-" I'm cut off by Dan quickly.

"Don't try to lie to me Phil, its fine. I'm going to my room; I'll start to look for somewhere else to stay tomorrow if that's alright." Dan says, running passed me.

"Dan wait!" I shout, but he's already locked himself in his room. I try knocking on his door but get no answer.

How can I make him realise how beautiful he really is? What can I do to tell him I love him?

I think for a few minutes before I get an idea. After I'm finished, he'll have no doubt how I feel.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Adventure?

**Part 2 reporting for duty! *salutes***

* * *

The sun shines through the window of a London flat, sparking the consciousness of a sleep filled brunette. Grumbling slightly, he rolls over to face the bedside clock and glances at the time. Seeing that it's well past twelve, he briefly wonders why he hasn't been woken up by his slightly mental but lovable flatmate.

Tears spring to his eyes when he recalls the incidents of the day before.

"_How could I have been so naïve? Of course he'd see the video. Of course he'd ask me about it. Dan you really are a fail." _he thinks, rubbing at his eyes frustrated. Calming himself down enough to get up, he quickly decides to get the paper to look for somewhere else to stay.

He opens his bedroom door slowly, glancing around to see if he can spot Phil anywhere. The silence that greets him quickly confirms than Phil isn't in.

"_Can't blame him for avoiding me…" _his dejected thoughts whisper to him.

He walks to the kitchen, no longer needing to hurry to avoid Phil. He spots the paper in the kitchen and runs over to read the property listing quickly. Opening to the needed page quickly, he notices a white sheet of paper slip out of the cover. Tilting his head in confusion, he stoops down to read what it says.

**Dan,**

**If you're reading this then it means you are being the head strong fool I know you to be and you are looking for somewhere else to live. Well I'm sorry to break this to you but you're not going anywhere, and because I know what you're like I have cut out all the contact details of the property advertisements and disconnected the Wi-Fi. You didn't give me a chance you talk to you last night so I'm going to have to do this in a drastic way, but it'll be worth it. You're going on an adventure today Dan, so get ready and go to our favourite generic coffee house. Go to our usual spot and look under the table. See you soon,**

**Phil **

The startled brunette re-reads the letter a few times before it sinks in. He flicks through the newspaper and holes in the pages confirm what Phil had written to be true. Unsure of what to do now he weighs up his options, and after a few minutes of internal debate decides that he has nothing to lose. He rushes to get changed and sprints out the door, heading to the Starbucks down the road.

Within minutes he's walking through the door of the aromatic establishment, walking straight to the table that he and Phil usually sit at. He stops in his tracks though when he sees that there's a large sign proclaiming the words 'RESERVED' on the table. His stomach drops when he realises that he may not be able to see what Phil had planned.

"_Are you going to let something this minor get in the way Dan?" _he asks himself_. "Phil's obviously put effort into…whatever 'this' is. Don't let a sign ruin it for you."_

Taking a deep breath, he makes his way to the table and sits down quickly. He's about to reach under the table when a waitress walks up to him, clearing her throat loudly. Jumping slightly, Dan turns to the waitress.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I'm sitting here! It's just for a few seconds, a friend told me to come here to get something! I'll move!" He stutters out, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He squeezes his eyes shut but opens them quickly when he hears her giggle.

"Wha?" he asks, obviously confused.

"I'm sorry for laughing sir, but this table is reserved for you." She says, smiling kindly.

"It was?" he asks her, more relaxed now.

"I believe so. You are Danny right?" she asks, confirming her suspicion.

The brunette flushes when he hears the nickname that only Phil calls him.

"Yeah, that's me." He answers meekly.

"Good, that means that these are for you!" she smiles, handing him a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin. "Your boyfriend said you'd come by later."

Dan's face heats up instantly at her comment.

"Um, he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend…" he says, sounding slightly sad.

She looks surprised before speaking.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, he just seemed so happy when he spoke about you. I wish I had a friend like that." She says, smiling apologetically. "Well I'll leave you to drink up then."

Dan nods at her politely before she walks away, back to the counter. He sips at his drinks slowly, before plucking up the courage to look under the table. Not seeing anything, he gropes around blindly, quickly feeling an envelope taped to the table. Opening it quickly, he reads the page.

**Danny,**

**I see that you've decided to go on the adventure I have planned, Thank god! If you didn't I couldn't show my face at this Starbucks again! I hope you didn't mind me telling the Barista your nickname; I just needed to make sure the right person sat at the table. So you may wonder what the purpose of this adventure is. Well every letter you find today will have one thing about you that I love. You may find it embarrassing but every one will be 100% true. So to kick this off, my first point is this.**

**1 – Your distinct smell. Now this may sound a bit weird, but it's true. You have a distinct smell Dan, and I'm addicted to it. Close your eyes and breathe in deeply. Smell that gorgeous scent of fresh brewed coffee and caramel? That what you smell like to me, even when you've had a 24hr skyrim marathon and haven't showered yet. I wish I could bottle it and spray everything I own with it.**

**So this concluded the first letter of possible creepiness. If you haven't been put off yet then go to the first place we went after moving to London. After you finish your coffee of course.**

**Love Phil x**

Blushing from the sweet words in the letter, Dan folds it up safely and puts it in his wallet. He drinks his Coffee as quickly as he can before grabbing his muffin and heading to the next destination, smiling at the waitress from earlier before he leaves.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Swingsets and Lions

**Last part! please let me know your thoughts on it, maybe if i should write a sequel?**

* * *

If you're ever in London, the best places are usually the ones you find accidentally. Whether it's a family owned café on some seldom walked street corner, or a dodgy looking shop which turns out to have the best selection of vintage arcade games available to play. This is much the case with the small, rundown playground that Dan finds himself entering.

He walks slowly toward the slightly rusted play frames dotted around the park, all the while remembering how Phil and himself had stumbled upon it over a year ago. They had just moved to London, only having finished unpacking a few hours before. The prospects a new city like London had on offer for them, but no idea where to start. Dan smiles fondly, remembering that Phil had decided they would spin around and walk in the direction they stopped in until they found something interesting. After half an hour of jumping over railings and running across roads in-between traffic, they had arrived at a dingy little park, the very one he stood in right now.

All the while remembering this, the dark haired boy had been looking around the park for a note, but found nothing.

"_It's got to be here, Phil couldn't have meant a different place…could he? No, he definitely meant this park. Maybe he's being specific? The first place we went after moving to London was… The swing set!" _Dan thinks triumphantly, jogging over to the swing set that stood off to the side, away from everything else. He looks down and spots the familiar white envelope taped to the swing seat. Grabbing it quickly, He sits down to swing gently while reading.

**Danny,**

**I see you remember this place then! I'm glad, because this place is quite important to me in a way. When we first moved here I remember that although you were excited, you were extremely nervous. You didn't smile much for the week before we left, maybe because the thought of being in a new city and not knowing many people there, or maybe because you were leaving the friends and memories you had made behind in Manchester? Whatever the reason left you frowning more than you should be allowed, and I wasn't sure how to fix it, but then we found this place. We sat on these very swings and talked, laughed and joked for hours, before I knew it your bright smile had returned. I remember being left breathless when I realised how much I had missed your smile, how much I needed to see it. I blamed my temporary breathlessness on my lack of fitness, and luckily you believed me and didn't question it. So this brings me to the next thing I love about you.**

**2 – Your smile – On many occasions when I've been ill, frustrated or even just plain sad, your smile has brightened my day. On many occasions, one smile from you has turned my mood completely around, and it's quickly become something I need to see regularly. Whether it's your shy smirk, cheeky grin, or your full blown dimply smile, I love them all.**

**So there you have it, I hope you're enjoying this little adventure so far. The next place you need to go to isn't too far, here's your hint – Meow!**

**Good luck,**

**Phil x**

Dan smiles widely, touching his face curiously to feel the dimple Phil wrote about. He glances at the letter one last time in awe before carefully folding it away with the rest.

"_Okay, so the next place is nearby and my clue is 'Meow'… He's got to mean the shop we bought the markers to draw our cat whiskers with." _Dan decides, hurrying from his place in the park to his next destination.

The brunette spent the next few hours heading from landmark to landmark, some places being obvious choices like his favourite game shop with a note hidden inside the cover of his favourite game. Others places being more obscure but incredibly sweet, like the small trinket shop in the middle of town where Dan had gotten Phil's last birthday present.

He spots his next note taped to the paw of the lion statue in Trafalgar square.

**Danny,**

**The ninth thing I love about you is your ability to bring the inner child out in me. Before I met you, you would never catch me climbing onto the back of a lion statue in a public place. I'm not old by any means, but you make me feel like a teenager at times, free to do what I enjoy, rest of the world be damned.**

**So at this point you're probably shattered from all the running around you've been doing. I'm sorry about that, but I'm hoping it will be worth it. Before I direct you to your last destination, here's a list of all the things I've said I love about you so far.**

**1 – The way you smell – Like coffee and caramel**

**2 – Your smile - Breath-taking**

**3 – Your ability to embrace my weirdness – You never questioned the cat whiskers**

**4 – Your sense of humour – You make 'your mum' jokes and puns seem hilarious.**

**5 – Your obsession with Malteasers – like seriously, the empty packets I find around the house!**

**6 – Your dedication to your Danosaurs – No matter what you have going on, you make time for them.**

**7 – Your thoughtfulness – I still don't know how you knew I wanted that giant stuffed lion for my birthday.**

**8 – Your ability to procrastinate in almost any situation – You may view it as negative, but if it wasn't for your procrastination I would have missed so many things. Like that marching band going through town when you put off buying new shoes until the weekend.**

**9 – Your ability to bring out my inner child. – It brings out the best in me.**

**So, to find out the most important thing I love about you, you need to go to the BBC.**

**See you very soon,**

**Phil xx**

"_The BBC? Why do I need to…Oh Crap!" _Dan thinks, realising that it is in fact Sunday and if he doesn't run he's going to be late for the radio show. He calls a taxi and tells the cabbie to step on it.

Running from the taxi, he bursts through the BBC's front doors and makes it to the radio booth just as Phil starts the show. He briefly see's the flicker of relief in Phil's eyes before he's handed a pair of headphones by an annoyed looking producer.

"Sorry!" he mouths at her, just as they start the show. The show kicks off to a good start, but all Dan can think about is the notes.

"_When is he going to tell me the last thing? Will he not tell me because I was late? Was it all a ploy to get me to do the radio show?" _Dan worries, glancing at Phil out of the corner of his eye. During the song breaks Phil tends to focus on showing the fan art to the camera or talking to the producers instead of talking to Dan.

"_I guess that's it then…" _Dan thinks, feeling disappointed. He puts on a brave smile, and continues through the show like he usually would. They breeze through the fan wars segment then get through Dan Vs Phil easily enough, this week having to build the tallest jenga tower. Dan couldn't help but be relieved that he could avoid physical contact with Phil at the moment. Time flew by and before he knew it they were getting ready to play the last request of the night. Just as the song before last nears its end Phil removes his headphones and signals to Dan that he'll be back in a minute and to carry on without him. Dan shows his obvious confusion, but continues on regardless.

"Okay, that was imagine dragons with radioactive, thank you to Lucy on Facebook for that request. Now it's that time already! It's time for the last song, I know! Sad news indeed but no need to worry, we'll be back next week at the same time."

"_Will we be back though?" _Dan can't help but think sadly, looking at the monitor for the next song request.

"So the last song for this evening is… Just the way you are, by Bruno mars." Dan announces, playing the intro of the song while he continues speaking. "And this song has been requested by… Phil Lester?"

The brunette looks at the screen in confusion and switches the microphone off. He hears Phil clear his throat behind him and turns around quickly.

"Phil, why did yo-" Dan starts but is cut off by his own shock. Phil is kneeling a few feet behind him, their signature whiteboard held up in front of him. Dan looks at the words on the board carefully.

**Want to know what the thing I love the most is? **

Dan nods his head firmly, not trusting his voice to speak. Phil smiles at Dan nervously before he flips the board to show his second message.

**I love YOU Danny.**

Dan raises his hand to his mouth in shock as happy tears form in his eyes. Phil smiles up at him before standing from his kneeling position. He extends I hand to Dan, bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, a wide goofy smile on his face.

Still not trusting his voice, Dan nods franticly and takes Phil's offered hand. Phil leads them into a slow dance, spinning in slow circles with their radio team smiling on fondly.

Phil hums along softly, singing the chorus to Dan when it plays.

"When I see your face, there's not a think that I would change. Cuz you're amazing just the way you are…"

The song draws to the end and the red light of the camera flicks off to show that they're no longer on air. Phil pulls away slightly so he can see Dan's face.

"You didn't give me the opportunity to respond yesterday, but my answer would have been this. I love you Dan; I have since the first few months we met, and if you're okay with it, I'd very much like you to be my boyfriend."

Dan looks up at Phill, tears of joy still making his vision misty.

"I'd love nothing more than to be called yours. I love you Phil." He smiles up, overjoyed that he can finally say it out loud. They slowly lean towards each other until their lips meet in a fiery kiss that sends sparks flying through both their bodies. If that kiss is anything to go by, then this is the start of something beautiful.

(Page Break)

**Video titled "The reality behind 'Phan'" had been removed by the owner.**

Comments

**Phangirl2867- Aw Dan why'd you remove the vid?**

**Catluver465- Removed the video? Had a change of heart eh Dan? ;]**

**Danosaur3- Does this mean we can send you Fan fiction links again? =3**

**Danisnotonfire – To answer everyone's questions, the video has been removed because it's… no longer relevant shall we say. And if you really want to send me fan fiction then that's up to you, thanks guys!**

**AmazingPhil – Especially send Smutty ones! They could give us some ideas in the bedroom ;)**

**Danisnotonfire – Phil! Oh my god!**

**AmazingPhil- What? ;)**

**Danisnotonfire- ugh Never mind… *sigh* I love you.**

**AmazingPhil- I love you too.**

**AmazingPhil- But seriously guys, Smutty Phanfics, go!**

**Danisnotonfire- Oh my god Phil, Shut up and come back to bed.**

**AmazingPhil – Way ahead of you love.**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
